worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
U.S.S. Missouri
The USS Missouri (BB-63) is an Iowa-class battleship that served in the U.S. Navy with the United States of America. It was well-known for its various actions during World War II, and would see action in the early stages of World War III. Overview The U.S.S. Missouri was one of four Iowa-class battleships constructed during World War II, alongside the U.S.S. Iowa, the U.S.S. New Jersey, and the U.S.S. Wisconsin. Upon its completion in June 1944, she was among the most powerful war vessels in the U.S. Navy. World War II The USS Missouri was ordered in 1940 and completed in June 11, 1944. Soon afterwards, she was deployed for combat service in the Pacific Theater of the war against the Empire of Japan. She saw action at the Battle of Iwo Jima with the task force of the USS Yorktown, where she provided cover fire for infantry forces on the island. She later took part in the Battle of Okinawa, where she bombarded the island in preparation for the impending American invasion of the island. In addition to this, the Missouri launched numerous raids against Japan itself from 1944 to 1945, causing massive infrastructural damage to the country. On August 29, 1945, the Missouri arrived in Tokyo Bay to accept the formal surrender of Japan following the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The signing of the surrender between the Allies and Japan on the decks of the Missouri brought about the end of World War II. Cold War After the war's end, the Missouri was overhauled and would continue to see action in the early stages of the ensuing Cold War. After the outbreak of the Korean War in 1950, the Missouri provided fire support for United Nations troops landing at Incheon, South Korea, allowing the Allies to push the North Koreans out of Seoul, eventually recapturing the city. It would carry out several such missions throughout the course of the entire war, bombarding Communist positions as U.N. forces vied for control of South Korea. Following the war's end, the Missouri was decommissioned in 1955, and subsequently reactivated in 1984 as part of President Ronald Reagan's plan for a 600-ship navy. After an extensive upgrade to its arsenal, it would spend the duration of its life defending Allied interests overseas. World War III The USS Missouri, now one of the longest-serving ships in the U.S. Navy, was called to the frontlines yet again following the outbreak of World War III in Western Europe. Even now, the Missouri remained a staple of the U.S. Pacific Fleet, combating the Soviet Union in the Pacific Ocean. In the Fall of 1989, the United States was invaded by the Soviets, beginning with the invasion of Seattle. After a hasty retreat, the U.S. Army retaliated with an attack on Pine Valley, Washington, which by this point had too been occupied by the Soviets. Despite the success of the initial assault, the Americans were rolled back by a Soviet counterattack and surrounded in the town square, effectively trapping them. Fortunately, the Missouri arrived in the nick of time with its ground task force and proceeded to provide massive cover fire for the besieged Americans. The Missouri used its mighty guns to pound the Soviet forces, eventually forcing the survivors to retreat from Pine Valley. This intervention effectively secured Pine Valley. Later in the conflict however, the Missouri was sunk by Soviet forces off the coast of British Columbia. In Our Timeline (OTL) After the Cold War, the Missouri would then serve in the 1990 Gulf War, where her big guns and her recently added Tomahawk missiles were used against Iraqi forces in Kuwait. After the war, she became a museum ship in Pearl Harbor in Honolulu, Hawaii, where various tourists visit everyday. See also * *''Sovremenny''-class destroyer Category:American vehicles and aircraft Category:U.S. Navy